T-Day
by S.Walden
Summary: Trying to be civil for a change is all a part of Thanksgiving. Of course, when your family is as complicated as Jyou's and Yamato's parents, just surviving five minutes is a miracle. Fluff. Some drama. Jyoumato / Takari One-shot


T-Day

Summary: Trying to be civil for a change is all a part of Thanksgiving. Of course, when your family is as complicated as Jyou's and Yamato's, just surviving five minutes is a miracle. Fluff. Some drama. Jyoumato / Takari One-shot

A/N: Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving!

Pairings / Warnings: Major fluff, a tiny bit of Americanization for the sake of the fic, a little drama, and, for once, Yamato and Jyou's families being civil to one another... as best they can. Pairings include Jyoumato and Takari with mentions of Taishirou and Kenyako. A bit AU to my normal headcanon and any previous knowledge needed is explained here (so no extra reading for you~). This is as if everyone stopped being stubborn jerks like I normally write and actually improved their lives! Some cursing and mild violence did sneak its way in, however.

* * *

><p>Yamato tried to pull away but Jyou wasn't letting that happen. They were officially free of the binds of the blonde's previous marriage and he was going to make sure the world knew it: by holding hands. Jyou relished in the red tint on Yamato's face as they walked down the sidewalk with each slippery step and frozen breath.<p>

"Your hands are like ice," Jyou lectured.

"Yeah, well if you weren't making me keep them from my pockets..." Yamato started, blue eyes glaring Jyou's way.

"You wear gloves to summer camp, but not in the middle of winter?" Jyou retorted with a smirk.

Yamato sighed. He wasn't going to win any battles today. Jyou was in _too good_ a mood, although the blonde couldn't fathom why. The ridiculous idea of putting their families in the same room must have been the act of God, because he would never have come up with it on his own. Something about celebrating Thanksgiving because Yamato had mentioned off-hand about an American fifth cousin or something that had come to visit and how they celebrated the holiday that year. Jyou was enthralled with the idea and decided to celebrate everyone's hard work at improving themselves with turkey and bad television. Yamato loved him and would follow him to the ends of the earth: including over the edge.

"Maybe if we're lucky my Mom and your Dad will have a contest to see who has grown less evil over the years and destroy one another," Yamato chuckled.

"You've been hanging around Cherrymon too much," Jyou joked, finally freeing Yamato's frozen fingers from his. Yamato shoved his hands in his pockets and huddled his neck into his long, black coat.

"Except this time it's actually good advice," the blonde piped. "I do wonder, though, how will my Dad and your Mom get along?"

"He'll probably want to do some kind of 60 minutes special on her..." Jyou said, hanging his head and fretting. "Or if your Dad is anything like you at a party we're going to end up with a mutual sister in nine months."

"What?" Yamato said, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. "Hey! I haven't done any heavy partying in _years_!"

"Doesn't mean you don't take after your Dad even when you're a little drunk," Jyou snorted. Yamato walked ahead, forcing his husband to catch up.

The two only had one day off for the holidays this year between them and both families had insisted on their sons' prescence. In a compromise (and with Jyou's earlier infatuation with the Americanized holiday) they convinced the families to meet under one roof so no one would be disappointed. He had hoped the entirety of them would be there, but Shin wasn't going to make it and Takeru would only be there half the day since he and Hikari had to stop by the Yagami's as well. All of their families' quirks hung over them like the dark, ominous snow clouds above them.

Yamato stopped when he reached his mother's door. He had already been in a snippy mood because their mother had yelled at him for being late. Jyou hadn't particularly wanted the gathering there, but the Takaishi apartment was the largest and most habitable of the four options they did have: their apartment which was too small, Hiroaki's apartment which was small _and unkempt_, Jyou's Dad's place which he would never allow, and the mental institute where Jyou's mother was usually at. Nope. This was truly the only option unless they wanted to be crammed into a small space or not do it at all and Yamato didn't want the love of his life to be disappointed.

* * *

><p>The place was even bigger now since Takeru had moved out. His room still remained, but it was very plain and simple, like an undecorated dorm. The living room was large and the many expensive vases and shit had been tucked away somewhere. A large TV was blaring Jurassic Park. The theme radiated through to the dining room which was seperate from their kitchen.<p>

Natsuko was there in a pink apron not unlike Yamato's, hovering over a very naked bird and wondering what the Hell she was supposed to be doing. "Oh, Yamato!" she called, looking at her beautiful son_s_ in the archway. "Please, I have no idea."

Yamato shrugged as he had barely finished removing his coat and scarf, the snow soaking the hardwood. Jyou was back at the door, placing his shoes carefully at the entrance. Yamato's were still on, tracking wet mush through the house. Natsuko noticed but only gave a frown, "After you find the slippers I left for you."

The blonde nodded, "Takeru here yet?"

Natsuko turned back to the bird as she heard her oldest son walk back towards the door. She knew she needed butter, but she didn't keep it in the house. She also needed a few other things and looked around in the kitchen for a pen. She always had a notepad handy for any sudden article ideas, but a pen was always elusive. "No," she answered finally, "He and Hikari were stuck in traffic today."

"Figures. Little brat never did learn the back roads," Yamato said, finally taking off his shoes.

"How are you feeling today, Miss Takiashi?" Jyou called, taking a seat at the dining table. He saw the eaves against the wall, still needing to be added to fit the entirety of their group.

"A little better today, thank you Jyou," Natsuko said, appearing through the way with a notepad and a pen. "I just realized that I don't have half the things this requires."

"Ah," Yamato said. It was a little condensending somehow and Jyou discreetly elbowed the blonde in the ribs for it. "I'll g-"

Before Yamato could offer, Jyou jumped in. "I'll go for you. You and Yamato need to catch up, after all."

"_Jyou_," Yamato hissed. _You know spending quality time together is the reason we hate each other at all. What the Hell's wrong with you?!_

"Excuse us," Jyou said sheepishly. Natsuko nodded and returned to the safety of the kitchen, her own personal cave at this point. She could at least start the stuffing. She wished she had paid attention to her sister-in-law when they had made this last year. Jyou ushered Yamato into the living room, "Yamato. You didn't make me pay out the nose for counseling so you could NOT use it, did you? Because I think I would have to kill you."

"Jyou... you're leaving me _alone_ with her," Yamato said through his teeth.

"You're a grown man now, right?" Jyou shrugged.

"Why are you being so insensitive, Mr. Doctor?!"

"Yamato. You'll be fine for five minutes."

"Yeah, if I don't kill her," Yamato muttered, watching the TV. Jyou had to snap the boy's head back around to get his attention.

"Love you."

Yamato mumbled something that could have been the same words as Jyou just threw on his shoes, coat, and gloves. Natsuko watched from the hall and when the conversation looked done, she forced a smile and handed Jyou the list.

Jyou thanked her and headed out. Yamato watched as his mother locked the door and turned back to the TV. "What do dinosaurs have to do with Thanksgiving, huh?" he said, his stomach starting to hurt. Badly.

"Yamato, we don't have to talk or even look at each other," Natsuko started, taking fragile steps over to the dining table. Part of Yamato felt his heart break. Before, he would've hoped she just collapsed under her own weight, but instead he was fighting the urge to go over and hold her by the arm. "Having you here is enough for me."

"Mom..." Yamato whispered. He was going to force himself to talk. Because when Jyou came back through that door, Yamato had to tell him _something_. This wasn't going to be easy for Jyou, either, when the time came. Yamato could be just as much of an asshole to him later. "I know this isn't easy for you, either."

"R-Really?" she whispered. "I thought you would have expected the bird in the oven and a vegetable tray on the table by now..." she laughed a little.

"Mom," Yamato pressed, "You know I don't mean that."

"I know, I know," she said, coughing.

"I... can probably manage a little better. Want me to cook?" Yamato offered.

"I'm the mother, I'm supposed to," she started.

Giving an aggravated sigh and another, "Mom." (more than he had said in ten minutes than his entire life), Yamato forced his way past his mother and into the kitchen. Around the time Yamato started prepping the vegetables and he could hear his mother shreik in fear of the meaty sound of a goat body being thrown onto a car via the TV, the doorbell buzzed.

Natsuko rose from her seat and hurried to the door as best she could. Yamato peered around the archway, still holding the knife in his hand as his mother opened the door. Hikari greeted her. Natsuko hugged her tight, then sat down again. Hikari shut the door.

_I haven't even hugged Mom yet_, Yamato thought.

"Where is Takeru? You took his car instead of the van, I'd imagine," Natsuko said.

Hikari nodded with a smile that lit the room, giving Yamato a weird look, specifically at the knife in his hand. Yamato smiled and went back to the kitchen. Hikari took a seat near Natsuko, "We ran into Jyou downstairs. Something about groceries. Anyway, I decided to come on up. I can't take this bad weather much longer."

* * *

><p>"Oh, there you two are," Jyou said as he reached the gate. Hikari and Takeru were huddled together as they walked towards him.<p>

"Where's my brother?" Takeru asked. "Did he chicken out?"

Jyou smiled and nodded, "No, he's upstairs with your mother."

"You left them alone? And the cops haven't shown up yet?" Takeru asked, looking around. Hikari nudged him.

"Don't be so mean," Hikari laughed, "Your brother's trying really hard."

"Okay, okay," Takeru snorted. "Where are you off to anyway, Jyou-san?"

"Eh... groceries... your mother didn't get a lot of things, so I volunteered."

"I'll go with you," Takeru offered, "I think if I go up there, they'll just use me as an excuse not to talk to one another."

"I'm freezing," Hikari whined. She hadn't dressed too warmly: a light sweater and a pink knitted hat, some fuzzy boots. Her pants were barely sweat pants. Jyou questioned if the girl realized it had been snowing outside recently or if she was living in an alternate world. "I'm heading up, but I'll make sure I'm not in the way, okay?"

"Don't let my brother have any weapons," Takeru warned as he and Jyou headed off the opposite direction. Jyou's mind was still on Hikari's health and he noticed Takeru was bundled up more than a supreme taco. His body seemed to be double it's normal size underneath all the layers. Yet he didn't wear a hat. He had kinda sworn them off after Yamato had burned his last one during their last fight. _That was an odd day_, Jyou thought. _Still, Yamato's come a long way since then. I'm glad Hikari can see that._

"You're wife is right you know," Jyou said, crossing his arms. "Yamato is trying really hard."

"I know, but we're brothers. I'm going to be an ass about it, so get used to it," Takeru chuckled.

Jyou was going to go on a rant about how Takeru would be in his older brother's shoes if his older brother _hadn't_ done the things he had done, but Jyou reminded himself quietly that he wasn't going to be the one to start an argument. The entire promise was like an unseen bet between everyone. No fighting. No cops. No nothing. Just families being family. "Anyway, how in the world did your Mom forget to buy broth? Isn't that in like twelve different things?"

"Ah, my aunt had made her own before hand last time. Must have slipped her mind."

"Mm."

"So, why are you doing all this, Jyou?" Takeru started, shoving his hands in his pocket as they neared the corner store.

_Oh, so Takeru will be the one to break the bet_, Jyou thought. "I just want to appreciate my family while it's here."

"...and Yamato?"

"Him, too."

"So, you're forcing us all to celebrate some foreign holiday in your mother's apartment with people we barely know?" Takeru sighed.

"Your mother isn't getting any livilier, damn it," Jyou snapped. He had personally looked over her charts recently and the statistics combined with her age and deterioration... well, he couldn't explain all that doctor speak to Takeru, but it meant she had maybe a year left at least. That had been one of the reasons Jyou had pushed so hard for Yamato to let go of his anger and personally attended some of the counseling to make sure he spoke. Because he knew Yamato loved him and would do anything for him. He had hoped. And it worked. He hoped.

Takeru's mood had turned a little down, "I didn't realize it was that bad... I've never lost anyone in my family before."

"Now you'll have this good memory to hold onto," Jyou said happily.

"But I have plenty of those already. What if this is a disaster?"

"Hey, don't be so negative," Jyou replied, surprised at his own advocacy, "What about your brother? He barely knows his own mother. There's something wrong with that. I hate my father just as much, but I at least know his favorite color."

"Do those things really matter?" Takeru asked, opening the door to the shop. Jyou immediately referenced the list and began scanning the shelves. Not everything was availible, but all the necessities were. He tucked them into a small basket slung over his arm. Takeru followed like a puppy.

"Of course things like that matter," Jyou breathed. "Besides, look at the big picture. Yamato showed up. Not just for me, but I think for himself. He doesn't like being moody and it's not just some image he throws on."

Takeru made a noise as if he realized that, too. "Jyou, what are your parents like? I heard Oniichan complain about your father once, but he never mentioned your mother. Hell, you never mentioned her. I thought she was dead."

Jyou laughed a little. Most people did think that. But how would you explain the fact your mother was locked away in the looney bin in ordinary conversation? "Well, my mother, Joanne, she's got her good and her bad days. She has bipolar."

"Is that the thing where you see people or talk to other versions of yourself?"

"No, it just means she has severe mood swings," Jyou explained. "She tries to take her medicine to keep them in check, but it's hard when she doesn't want to. She says they stifle her."

Takeru shrugged. He had dealt with depression when his mother and Yamato weren't talking at all, even on special occasions, for a few years. All Natsuko did was struggle to make ends meet and cry in a dark room all day. Now he tried to picture that as if his mother also had times where he took the car for a joy ride or painted the walls in abstract images. "...and your father?"

"He's an ass, but he's pretty normal," Jyou breathed, thankful that a little temper was all he had to deal with there.

"I wonder if my Dad will even show," Takeru mused as they got in line for the check out. There was only one person ahead of them and a cheery lady Takeru thought he recongized from the movie theatre.

"He will or Yamato will drag him out of the station in cuffs, I think."

"Ha, only because he wants Dad to be as uncomfortable as him," Takeru laughed.

Jyou laughed, too, then they got the items and headed back to the apartment, hoping everything was still in one piece...

* * *

><p>"What do I set this to?" Hikari asked.<p>

Yamato tried to stay out of the way. Not that the kitchen was tiny, but that they were moving like ants from the fridge to the stove to the counter... this kitchen had been very poorly laid out with it's main functions seperated like islands in the ocean. Also, he had harbored a few small feelings for Hikari at one point and may have been nursing a beer somewhere in all the mess.

"Very high," Yamato said.

"I need an exact temperature, sir," the young woman said, glaring back at Yamato with auburn eyes.

"I don't know," Yamato shrugged.

"I thought you were a good cook?"

"I don't cook giant birds on a daily basis. My Dad is lucky if he can get chicken thighs on his salary," Yamato muttered, wondering where his father was.

Natsuko listened from the dining table, then wondered, "So, where is Aiko-kun?"

Yamato blinked. That had been Jyou's son from a previous relationship he had gained guardianship of. "Ah, Aiko is at the Yagamis. We thought he would have a better time with Kazuki and Lucian."

"I miss them already," Hikari said, thinking of her two children. "But we'll see them and Oniichan later, so I guess I can't be too disappointed. I just hope he isn't teaching them any more curse words."

"Maybe they'll be smart and steal his cane. Then they have free roam of the house," Yamato joked. Taichi had injured his leg at a match years ago and never fully recovered. Still, their daughter, Bug, who looked a lot like Koushiro because of their surrogate mother, had a fine interest in soccer.

"Remind me not to let them visit you, either," Hikari joked, referring to Yamato's bad infleunce. Still, Hikari noticed as Yamato drank a little more at the comment. He had a long struggle with Sora and their children and the accusations that came with them still seemed to be fresh wounds. "Come on, don't take it like that. And don't drink too much. You don't want Jyou angry, do you?"

"Why does everyone think I'm a fucking alcoholic?" Yamato remarked.

"Because in high school-"

Yamato began with inaudible yammering to shut Hikari up. "Found it in the book here. 400."

"Thank you," Hikari said with a smile.

Natsuko leaned into her arms, her blonde hair falling over them as she looked at the picture in the china cabinet, located in the corner of the dining room. There, was a picture of her entire family some thirty years ago, before the divorce. The picture made her happy. She then looked as the pictures of her grown children, save Yamato who hadn't given her one yet, then her grandkids, now totalling five altogether. She coughed again and listened to Yamato and Hikari argue playfully.

Then a dinosaur sneezed on the TV.

Finally the door buzzed again and Natsuko was glad that Jyou and Takeru had returned. She hugged Takeru for a long time and the youngest son watched as tears left her eyes, briefly. "I love you, too, Mom," he said.

Jyou was glad to finally be rid of those heavy clothes and brought the groceries over to the kitchen. He set them down on the floor since all the counter space was used up. "So, was that fighting I heard?"

"Nope. No fighting here, right Hikari?"

She shrugged. "Maybe a little."

Yamato glared and Jyou shook his head. "Well, here's everything you needed, save a few spices I couldn't find."

"Thanks," Yamato said, taking the bag and seperating everything out.

"It's hot in here now. I can't get a break today," Hikari chuckled, hands on her hips as she waited for the oven to reach the full temperature.

"You're going to get the flu," Jyou warned.

"I'll go see Takeru for a second, then I'm coming back to put that bird in, so you two have it ready, eh?" Hikari said, sneaking past the two and out to greet her husband.

Yamato had gathered all the vegetables into a bowl and was looking for the pan they had set out for the turkey. "So...? How did it go?" Jyou demanded, handing him the pan which had been set behind him.

"We said stuff," Yamato replied.

"Bad stuff?"

"No, just stuff," the blonde admitted. He knew Jyou was going to be angry he hadn't really attempted-

"I'm glad," Jyou said. "My parents said they would be here soon, too. So, the moment of truth and all."

Hikari and Takeru sat down to watch the movie with Natsuko on the couch when the door buzzed once more. Natsuko started to get up, but Takeru headed for the door. He answered and greeted Jyou's parents:

His father was very tall and Takeru could see why it had taken so long for him to catch up to Jyou's height when they were younger. He had broad shoulders and substantial muscle for a supposed doctor. His mother on the other hand was as frail as Natsuko and as disheveled as Hiroaki. She gave a smile and despite Jyou's warnings, the two seemed... well, normal.

"Thank you," Shou said, setting down a pie his wife had made.

"H-Hello, I'm Joanne," greeted Jyou's mother. Jyou sighed relief a little, as it seemed she was doing fairly well this morning. "I-I'm so glad to finally meet you. Jyou has told me so much about Yamato. He treats my son well."

Yamato blushed from the kitchen.

"Thank you, but you can credit his father for that," Natsuko said. "He should be arriving shortly."

Jyou's father made a disapproving noise. Something about men needing to be on time or whatever, Jyou figured. Yamato patted him on the shoulder and stepped out, extending a hand to Jyou's mother. They had met only a few times before, mostly when she was heavily medicated. She barely remembered him, either, and embraced him instead of the handshake, throwing him off guard. Yamato sent pleading looks to Jyou. Being hugged by any woman was bad enough, but by a mother was worse. Jyou chuckled and gently pulled his mother aside.

"There you are," Jyou's father snorted.

Jyou waited for the man to say something more, but he merely went to the armchair and viewed as raptors tore through ceiling. "Dad, I'm glad you're here," Jyou called, but his father ignored him. _Asshole_, he thought. _Ugh, Yamato, see what you've done to me?_

Jyou's mother took a seat at the dining table. Natsuko, not wanting to leave the woman alone, sat across from her. Jyou was amazed at how easily his mother was taking to Yamato's, but then, they both shared something he couldn't see. Now he wondered if Hiroaki would be this chummy with Shou.

"I've got a bad feeling," Jyou announced as he returned to the kitchen. Yamato was still dusting himself off from human contact. "You act like she's a spider."

"It's so loving it makes my skin crawl?" Yamato joked. "Really, your mother seems nice."

"She wasn't nice before?"

"Staring off into space isn't... well, much of an indicator of anything," Yamato shrugged, taking it upon himself to put the bird, lathered and seasoned, with the vegetables, into the oven. Jyou held the door and closed it once his husband was out of harm's reach.

"Yes, well, your mother isn't the monster you make her out to be, either," Jyou snorted.

"I was _six_," Yamato remarked. "And it's not like she's making out with you behind my back or something. She's... I don't know."

"Being a mother?" Jyou smiled. "Like Takeru was trying to tell you for years on end?"

"Whatever," Yamato replied, wanting eagerly to end the conversation.

Then, Hikari and Natsuko joined them. Jyou decided he better spend some quality time with his family and went and sat on the couch, his father at one side of the room and his mother at the other. Quietly watching TV, talking about the weather or how the nurses are. Yep, just like home. With less beatings and crazed talking. Takeru, however, couldn't stand the silence and joined in the idle chatter.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen...

"Where is it?" Hikari demanded.

"Where's what?" Yamato asked, sweat forming on the nape of his neck.

Hikari pushed past him and turned on the oven light, "You put _my_ bird in the oven."

"Yours?" Yamato remarked. "I did all the work."

"My Mom wouldn't let _me_ cook, so why do you think I'm here?" Hikari asked, crossing her arms.

"Frankly, Hikari, I'm a better cook than you," Yamato said, crossing his arms, too.

"Actually," Natsuko coughed, "I believe this is MY kitchen. You two scoot and let me keep an eye on things. I hear Takeru going off into a tangent about ducks or something... Go," Natsuko said, ushering Yamato out the door. She placed her hands on his shoulders and Yamato instinctively pulled away sharply, knocking Hikari into the counter. The noise attracted everyone's attention and Jyou rushed up to see if anyone had cut themselves.

Yamato bolted for the nearest door- the bathroom –and locked himself inside and sat in the middle of the tub. Jyou saw this as he walked down the hall, "Everything okay?"

"It's fine..." Natsuko whispered, staring at the floor.

Hikari rubbed her shoulder, which had taken the full brunt of the counter. "I'll get a bruise, but I think Yamato's hurting a bit more than me."

"Did he cut his hand?" Jyou wondered.

"No..." Natsuko said. "I wasn't thinking. I was just..."

Hikari watched her mother-in-law struggle to gather herself. She gently rubbed the woman's back, lulling soothing reassurances. "It just happened. Can we get a second?"

Jyou nodded, gathering a good idea of what went on and headed down to the bathroom. Takeru called wondering if everything was fine and Hikari kindly made up some story about her slipping in turkey gizzards.

"Y-Yamato-kun?" Jyou asked playfully. "Are you okay?"

Yamato held his knees to his chin. He hadn't meant to freak out. He was still shaking, even. He had even thought he was getting used to be around his mother again, but then his mind took over and he wasn't sure what to do. He panicked as his nerves jolted up memories of his mother's hand against his bare skin and he did the only thing he could do: he ran.

"Yamato, seriously?"

"I'm... not hurt, if that's what you mean. I'm fine, really," Yamato said, finding the nerve to at least relax in the tub, his feet squeaking as they hit the faucet. He sighed.

"I'm coming in, then," Jyou said, opening the door. He closed it behind him. "You were just having a little PTSD. It's kind of like a panic attack. You'll be okay."

"...promise?" Yamato whispered. "Jyou, I was doing so well. I've gone and ruined things already."

"Your Mom is a little shaken, too. She was just doing what she normally does and didn't consider your feelings... she feels pretty bad about it."

"No, she shouldn't. It's my fault," Yamato whispered. Jyou helped him from the tub and they went back to the livingroom. Yamato couldn't look at his mother again and went over to his coat, grabbed his jacket and headed onto the balcony.

"Oniichan?" Takeru asked, looking between Yamato and Jyou.

"Hmm?" the older brother asked, hesitating.

"I don't understand why some stupid dinosaur can use a damn door," Jyou's Dad remarked suddenly.

"...are you going to play the spare bass you keep here at all?" Takeru insisted, hoping to get his brother out of the grouchy mood.

Jyou chuckled, "Well, you ever see Aliens?"

"Nah, not today," Yamato said, then stepped outside.

"What'sa?" his father questioned. "You hate good movies."

"Yamato's made me sit through plently of them," Jyou sighed. "It's like the Alien Queen using an elevator. Evil incarnate with a brain. I think that must have been a thing in the 90s, seeing as most people are murdered of their own stupidity nowadays."

* * *

><p>"Natsuko... don't cry," Hikari whispered.<p>

"S-Sorry, Hikari-chan. I messed up." Hikari giggled. Natsuko tilted her head in confusion.

"You sound just like your son," she explained. "You two are so much alike and you don't even realize it. Why do you think he's hiding on the balcony right now? He thinks you blame him."

"Oh, God, no, I could never blame him for my mistake," Natsuko said, starting for the door. Hikari stopped her.

"How about you help me finish the stuffing? It's the last thing we need to put in until the rolls thaw," Hikari offered, taking Natsuko's hand and slipping off her jewelry. "Now, wash those hands, Miss Takaishi."

A final buzz from the door signaled Hiroaki's arrival and as he stepped in he looked like a burnt carrot with a ton of salt dumped over him. He shook away the snow limb by limb as he stepped in and was extra careful to knock off any excess frost on his heels. Takeru stood and walked over to him, "Glad you finally made it."

"Sorry, you know how busy the station is during the holidays," the man said. "Although, I'm running on four hours of sleep. No promises."

Jyou took Hiroaki's coat and hung it, then left the father and son to chit-chat. He rejoined his family and as the second Jurassic Park started, Jyou found himself having to explain how the board of directors reminded him of the one at the hospital, scrutinizing his every move. He assured his father this wasn't an issue as he still studied to this day and any mistakes weren't allowed.

"Jyou's here, so Yamato must be, too? Where's little Aiko?" Hiroaki questioned, then noticed the two unfamiliar faces staring at him. He blushed, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm Ishida, Hiroaki..."

"The wimps' Dad!" Jyou's father noted.

Hiroaki turned to Takeru with confusion. Takeru sighed, "He means Yamato." This just confused Hiroaki more.

"It's... nice to meet you," came a voice from the table. Hiroaki smiled at the beautiful woman before him: thin with flowing black hair. She was wearing a dress sporting all the mixed colors of autumn in some insane pattern, almost like it was hand dyed. "I'm Kido, Joanne, Jyou's mother."

"It's an honor to meet both of you," Yamato's father said, still awkwardly shifting his feet. He contemplated sitting on the couch or maybe going outside for a cigarette to avoid knowing these weird people. "Your son is a fine young man. A good influence."

"Oh, you noticed," Shou said, "Look boy, did you do something right for a change? What did you do to impress him so, because I haven't seen it."

Hiroaki decided that cigarette was in order if he was going to survive the afternoon without killing this man. "Be right back."

"Oh," Takeru started, hugging his father once more quickly. "Yamato's out there."

"He's a little tense," Jyou added. "He'll be fine, Takeru."

Natsuko could pick up the gist of the goings-on from the living room. She knew her ex-husband wouldn't want to see her, even if they had been on better terms lately. This entire thing, she felt, was insane. Her own family barely held together and that was mostly because of Jyou at this point... now they were thrusted into these other people, whom she barely had a chance to know. "Miss Kido, would you come help us with the stuffing? Hikari and I are wrist deep in mixing this stuffing."

Jyou's mother leapt at the command and tiptoed her way into the kitchen. Jyou eyed her and eyed her purse. "Dad, she _is_ taking her medicine right?"

"I ordered her to, didn't I?" Shou replied, "We're almost missing the game. You, fluffy, have the remote?"

Takeru blinked and gave a nod, digging into the couch for the device. Hiroaki stepped outside and shut the door behind him. Yamato didn't turn, just gave a, "Hey."

Hiroaki chuckled, "How did you know it was me?"

"Like Takeru would come out for a smoke, Dad," Yamato remarked. He was half way through his own. "I didn't think you would show."

"Jyou asked me to," he replied, lighting the cigarette in his hand. He pulled away the cup of his hand, letting the wind cause the flame to burn quicker.

"Oh, is that why?" Yamato breathed. "Because anytime I ask you to, you make up an excuse."

"They weren't kidding, you're definetly in a bad mood. Sound like you did when you were a kid."

Yamato rotated his shoulders as he leaned against the railing. "I promised Jyou something, too. I'm not going to argue."

"Is that why you're out here, avoiding everyone?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Jyou's parents... huh?"

"You met them?" the son asked, taking a second cigarette. Hiroaki made a disapproving noise.

"Yes, they're interesting people," Hiroaki replied. "The mother seems sweet, but his father is very strict. Reminds me of Taichi's father a little."

Yamato smiled at the thought of the _one time_ they had interacted. Hiroaki hadn't even remembered the man's name afterward and it became a running joke to call him 'Roy' instead of anything else. However, Yamato's father did remember that the man was a hardass and a racist. "If you're wondering, Jyou's Dad hasn't really said anything either way about us. I'm sure he disapproves, though. I think he's just being nice to keep up appearances for Natsuko."

"Ah, how is she?"

Yamato sighed, slumping into his arms. (Jyou was happy from where he was sitting, for sure.) "I don't know... we were getting along fine until you showed up." Hiroaki shifted suddenly and Yamato realized what he had said, "No, I mean, right before you showed up."

"Oh, what happened?" Hiroaki questioned. Usually he didn't outright say these things, but Jyou had told him about Yamato's recent attemps to better himself and hoped it wasn't anything that would just erase all that hard work.

"She was just shooing me out of the kitchen so I wouldn't have to work so hard. I just..."

"You didn't hit her, did you?" Hiroaki blinked, the cigarette nearly falling from his mouth.

Yamato cracked his neck, "_Why_ does everyone keep thinking I want to kill her?" A pause. "Don't answer that. I just... I don't know. Jyou something about PTSD or another. I just panicked. I'm fine, now. But I feel like I hurt Mom's feelings. I didn't mean to."

Hiroaki sighed, "And did you _tell her_ this?"

"No," the blonde remarked defensively.

"Maybe you should... I know if I had just talked to her we probably would still be together."

"Right... because her molesting me is totally okay."

"I didn't mean it like that. Where are you going?"

"To _talk_, God damn it," Yamato remarked, tossing the cigarette over the rail and stepping back inside.

"So, wait that little bar is CG or actually dusted onto the dirt?" Jyou struggled. His father was now explaining football. Digi-Jesus.

"What's CG?" his father questioned. Yamato chuckled as he walked past. Jyou's father was so old fashioned, in a way. Right down to using a switch, Yamato was sure. Yamato locked eyes for a second with his brother and gave a smile before heading into the dining room. Natsuko, almost as calm as if nothing had happened, save her fingernail tapping, was sitting with Hikari and Joanne.

"Guess the food is nearly done, huh?" Yamato asked, joining them. Despite the twisting in his stomach, he sat near his mother and just hoped they didn't brush elbows or something. This was his quiet way of saying sorry and his mother knew it. She smiled at him and resisted the urge to brush his cheek in thanks.

"Your mother is quite the talented recipe-tician," Hikari smiled.

"Those are all my sister-in-law's recipes," Natsuko said.

"But you made them better, right Natsuko?" Jyou's mother winked at her. "All mothers do that. It's how women one-up the universe."

"Yeah, instead of punching his obstacles. Like Taichi!" Hikari chimed.

"Speaking of, we really need to get going," Takeru said. "I'm sorry, Mom. I wish I could stay."

"You barely got to see your father," Natsuko insisted.

"What else is new?" Takeru muttered, giving Yamato a noticable glare. Yamato could figure the reason, but he still questioned his little brother's irritation. Takeru stood and gathered his things and Hikari followed suit. They both apologized greatly for their absence to the Kidos before leaving. Takeru didn't say goodbye to Hiroaki, so when the father returned and his youngest son and daughter-in-law were missing, he tried to hide his disappointment.

Jyou mused how things weren't going perfectly, but they could be so much worse. Usually, when that thought occurred to him, things did get worse. After all, his parents had been on their very best behavior. He hadn't seen the likes of that since their grandmother's funeral when he was nine. Something was bound to go wrong.

Yamato had grown used to sensing Jyou's nervousness and he could feel it radiating through his body this very moment. "M-Mom, I didn't realize you don't have a picture of us. I guess we're not picture people. I'll make sure to get you one." The blonde eyed his young, six year old self. He was smiling in the picture, but it was the fakest smile he ever wore.

"Yamato, you don't have to, really," she insisted.

"Mom, let me do one nice thing for you while I still can," Yamato urged, taking his hand and placing it on hers. She looked over at him, but not because of the comment implying her soon-death, but because he was shaking like a leaf as he did it. She wanted to pull away, to spare him, but she had longed for any sign in him that showed he loved her and this was what she wanted to hold onto.

"Okay," she said, "That would be fine. How about a nice Christmas picture?"

Yamato felt his expression calm.

"So, is your _boyfriend_ always this strange?" Shou asked Jyou. Yamato, Joanne, and Natsuko at the table couldn't hear him over the roar of the game on the TV.

"He's my husband, Dad. We're married now," Jyou said, raising his hand to point out a lavish rose gold band.

"Like anyone respects that," his father muttered. "Real respect is finding yourself a good woman and doing the right thing and marrying her when you knock her up."

Jyou sighed. He was talking about Aiko's mother. The entire thing had been a fluke, although Jyou's father refused to believe that. Furthermore, Yamato's past marriage had been outright proof that 'doing the right thing' was complete bullshit. "Sorry," Jyou replied.

Jyou's mother had a good sense of hearing, however, "Don't talk to him like that. Yamato's a fine boy."

Yamato buried his face against the table. This time, when his mother brushed back his bangs, he didn't flinch.

"He's a fucking faggot gaijin that fucked up the only thing he ever did right," Jyou's father insisted. All of his demeanor went out the window when he argued with Joanne. Yamato could now see why Jyou had been so good at settling the fights between him and Taichi all those years ago. This was like a training course.

"Stop it," Jyou insisted. "You don't have to be okay with me. Do you think Natsuko is really okay with me? Or Takeru? You know why they tolerate Yamato's choices? They LOVE him."

"Don't ever say I don't love you," Jyou's father demanded.

"Enough," Natsuko said weakly, brushing back Yamato's hair. For him, it was the most comforting thing he felt all day.

Hiroaki stepped in just then, looking around at the quiet room. "Oh, I see everyone was talking about me."

"Ah, so that's where Yamato's ego comes from," Jyou chuckled.

"Very funny," Yamato muttered. His stomach growled.

"Let's go check on that beautiful avian delicacy!" Jyou's mother announced and jumped from her chair and into the kitchen.

"Mom-!" Jyou started. Yamato sensed the worry in his voice and sat up, startling Natsuko a little. Jyou's father immersed himself in a nearby medical magazine, reading the article Natsuko had written inside. Hiroaki glanced around and finally settled on a seat with Jyou on the couch to watch the game. Whatever he had stumbled into, he wasn't getting involved. "Dad..." Jyou started. "You watched her take the medicine right?"

Hiroaki was immediately alarmed.

"Did you check to see if she actually swallowed them?" Jyou continued. His father was angry and he knew even if he had done the check properly, he wasn't going to give his son the satisfaction of actually knowing. Jyou's father loved to watch him squirm.

Yamato stood quickly, the chair squeaking against the floor, "Miss Kido?"

Yamato and Jyou headed to the kitchen where Miss Kido had thrown open the oven. She was just reaching in with bare hands, singing about 'three french hens' when Yamato gently pulled her back. "That was close."

"Let go of me," she cried, taking a back hand to Yamato's face.

"For once, a slap you didn't deserve," Jyou snorted. Yamato glared at him as he reached back for Jyou's mother.

"Please calm down," he begged.

"She can't," Jyou shrugged.

"He has to join the other birdies so they can sing," Jyou's mother insisted.

"Why don't we let him cool his head?" Jyou said. "He's an angry bird right now."

Yamato snickered as he handed Jyou's mother over. Natsuko was waiting just outside the door. "You could let her rest in Takeru's room. There's nothing in there, really."

"I think we should take her back to the insitute, actually," Jyou said, struggling to keep his mother's flapping arms in check.

Yamato couldn't help but laugh. He hadn't seen something so ridiculous in awhile, even though he knew it was tearing Jyou up. That, too, tended to make him laugh, since Yamato couldn't see his husband in pain of any kind without laughing as some sort of foolish defense mechanism.

"Yamato," Natsuko hissed. That shut him up quickly. Almost. She smiled at him, "Just like your father... twisted sense of humor."

"Come on, Mom," Yamato said.

"Jyou, I'll get Hiro to drive you down, if you like," Natsuko offered, putting her hands on her hips.

"I've heard 'father' and 'Hiro', this can't be good," called Hiroaki from the couch. Jyou's father looked up from the magazine.

"Has she lost it, finally?" the man asked.

"Is that really any way to talk about your wife?" Hiroaki remarked. He was being kind, really. In fact, Shou was just lucky Hiroaki hadn't heard that 'gaijin' comment.

"She's useless."

"She gave birth to the sons you love so dearly," the man retorted.

"Aw, man, Dad sounds angry," Yamato sighed. "Fun's over, I guess."

"Hmm, never imagined him to have your temper, Yamato," Jyou started as they exited the hall. He was still holding a singing woman in his arms. Jyou's mother began to dance with him across the dining room, nearly tripping over a chair.

"That's a lot of attitude from a man who has no respect for himself," Jyou's father said, standing.

"What makes you think that?" Hiroaki argued.

"Dad-" Yamato urged, walking over between them. "Enough. He's always a fucker, just let him be."

"Let's see... you're dressed like a homeless man and your son has no respect for his elders. Your wife is damn disgrace to everything this country stands for—"

Hiroaki threw a punch but Yamato stopped him. "Dad, really. Let it go."

"You're going to sit there as he insults your mother?" Hiroaki demanded.

"Not to mention that other kid of yours, Ishida."

Yamato let go of his father and turned slowly to Jyou's father. If Jyou hadn't been so busy being forced to dance with his mother and equally reassure Natsuko that there would be no blood stains on her carpet, he would have rushed over to stop him. Yamato liked to think he was big and bad, but Jyou's father was built and would cause some serious injury. "Go on," Yamato teased, sounding more like Taichi taunting a Digimon than himself. All the while, he walked over to the corner of the room, grabbing the spare bass he had let Takeru hang onto and dragging it across the floor, "What about my little brother? I wanna hear it, old man."

Jyou's father laughed, "He's-"

Yamato raised the instrument above his head and Hiroaki grabbed one end, delaying him long enough before being pushed away that Jyou had stepped between his father and his husband and took the full brunt of the metal hitting his shoulder.

Yamato immediately let go with a girly squeal, "Jyou! You idiot!"

Jyou's father laughed, "Finally, he gets the beating he deserves. By you no less. Maybe you're not so bad for a punk."

Yamato ignored him and kneeled down towards Jyou. "Oh, God, I'm sorry."

Jyou's eyes were wide with pain and he let it escape visibly through long breaths, "Ouch..."

Natsuko tended to a slowly downed Miss Kido. Hiroaki sighed and decided a trip to the hospital was definetly in order between the entire mess and told everyone to grab their coats. Even Jyou's father didn't argue, he just laughed.

Yamato began to sniffle a little. Jyou smiled, "I'm fine. I think it's dislocated, but I've had worse."

"S-Sorry."

"I guess you need to work on that temper of yours next, don't you?" Jyou chuckled. Yamato gave him a slug in his injured arm for the remark, making him scream with pain.

"Yamato!" his father hissed. "Stop acting like a damn kid and get your husband to the hospital. Are you even thinking about how this is going to effect him when he returns to work tomorrow?"

"Ah... well, at least it isn't the main arm he uses?" Yamato suggested.

"No, Mrs. Kido, that's not a good idea-" came Natsuko's voice from outside. Hiroaki sighed and went to help her. Jyou's father followed, making a remark about Joanne being useless as always.

"Come on, Jyou," Yamato said, unsure of how to hold his husband where it wouldn't cause pain.

"Damn," Jyou chuckled as he stood. "Thing's broken, actually."

"Oh, man, make me feel worse, why don't you?" Yamato sighed. "Let me go make sure the oven is off and I'll lock up. I gotta grab Mom's purse and all anyway."

"I'll wait for you," Jyou replied, holding his arm and trying not to cry. But his pain came out in a series of whimpers anway.

Yamato shut off all the lights and indeed the stove was off and the bird was cooling quickly on the counter. He shook his head. He should have expected something like this. He grabbed his mother's purse from the table and rummaged for her keys when something caught his attention.

"Where did she get this?" he questioned, noticing a framed picture on her keys. It was Yamato, Jyou, and Aiko.

"I gave it to her. I mean, you were still threatening her life, then, so I didn't tell you," Jyou said, wanting to shrug but that would send a soaring pain down his body he didn't want.

Yamato smiled and locked up and they headed to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Jyou's mother was delicately medicated and Shou took her back to the institution, ragging on his son the entire time about how clumsy he was. Everyone ignored the man at this point. Hiroaki had returned from a cigarette break and started to join Yamato and Natsuko in the waiting room. He held coffee in his hands and was thankful things hadn't been worse.<p>

"Mom, I'm sorry," Yamato said. "I didn't mean to scare you earlier."

"I know. I should have expected how you feel," she replied.

"Your cancer's gone, so I had no reason to think you would hurt me again, especially with all those people around. It just happened."

"Well, the cancer in my brain is gone at least," she said, coughing. "I'm just glad this time it's in my bones. That's not so bad. I'd rather be able to not walk and see my son then scar him for life a second time."

"Yeah... Man, I can't believe I let Jyou down, though..." Yamato buried his head in his hands. "Oh, if Takeru asks about the dent in the guitar, tell him it wasn't my fault."

"I like that you defended him, even if you two don't get along all the time anymore," Natsuko smiled.

Yamato realized she was referring the comments from earlier. Natsuko and Takeru were strict Catholics and had their many qualms of Yamato's mistakes, but they still loved him. He knew that. "You know me, always overprotective of Takeru. Now, if he had said something about Jyou, I would be in handcuffs-"

Natsuko watched as her son's face turned white. Hiroaki chuckled as Ken walked in with a very annoyed look on his face. "I was having such a good day, Ishida," he growled, hands stuffed in his pockets. "I had _paperwork_ to do. But no, I have to don my trenchcoat and drive halfway across town to deal with you _again_. I'm just glad Hiro here didn't try to kill himself this time."

"Still sore about Kazuki, eh?" Yamato chuckled, not referencing his own failed attempt except by grazing the scar on the side of his head.

"So, from what Jyou tells me, he isn't pressing charges. That's always nice," Ken said, joining Yamato and Natsuko in the seats. "They just set the cast... and you missed him wailing as they put his shoulder back in socket first. The entire thing is totally wrecked."

Yamato smiled.

"That was the dying parakeet I heard," Hiroaki mused, handing Natsuko some coffee. She nodded at him.

One of Jyou's co-workers arrived shortly, Jyou in tow. He looked a little like Hiroaki on a good day. Yamato started to apologize, but Jyou made a noise that said he didn't want to hear any of it. "All I want... is some damn food," he breathed.

"Jyou!" called a voice down the hall. Nine people trudged down the hall: all of their friends, san Sora who wouldn't be caught dead near Yamato. This didn't include the mess of children with them: like a miniature army. Even Jyou's son, Aiko, was in the fray and he rushed over frantically to his father first before being dogpiled by all the rest.

"Dad... I was so worried about you."

"Everything's okay, Ai-kun..." Jyou replied nervously. After having lost both his original parent-family, Aiko was a bit sensitive on the subject as he sobbed into his father's chest. The other kids all rushed into the open area of the waiting room and crowded Jyou with questions. "Eh, Jyou, look at you," Taichi greeted. "Guess your Dad finally got you good."

"Uh, Taichi-" Yamato started.

"How are you feeling?" Koushiro asked.

"Fine," Jyou replied.

"Oh my, why hasn't anyone written anything yet?" Mimi said, pushing past the munchkins to Jyou's arm, wielding a pink jelly roller pen. "It's so dreadful, don't you think so, Russel? Let's add some color!"

"Ken, I'm surprised you aren't suing them for disturbing your peace," Miyako smirked. He looked at his wife with a smile.

"I'll get Iori on that, stat," he replied.

"Nope. I'm not getting involved in this mess," Iori said, then looked his friend over. He was wincing between pokes from the kids and trying to keep his legs steady. "Jyou, it doesn't look too bad. Everything-"

"Fine," Jyou replied once more with a deep blush.

"We were gone five minutes!" Takeru barked, glaring at his older brother.

"Easy, Takeru," Hikari chuckled, "I think it was an accident."

"I was just defending your honor," Yamato smirked, holding a hand to his chest proudly. "Jyou's father decided to go full dick and insult everyone..."

"By murdering your husband you were defending my honor?" Takeru cried. Yamato was a little happy. His little brother had finally admitted that Jyou was his husband. That was a start.

"Look at everyone," Natsuko mused to Ken and Hiroaki. "So lively."

"Jyou, dude!" came Daisuke's loud voice as the last one to greet him. "Heard Yamato slugged you this time. Hurts huh?"

"You did this?" Taichi questioned, giving his best pal a 'why?!' look.

"I tried to tell you... not my fault you don't listen," Yamato replied.

"Remind me never to piss you off, Yama," Taichi said, running a hand through his hair. "Bug. Kaya. Give Jyou-san some air, would you? You're going to sever it-"

"You know, I'm watching you, Ishida," Ken remarked, taking a sip of his own coffee and motioning his fingers over his eyes and back.

"Yeah..." Yamato sighed, then turned as Kazuki gave him a huge hug. "Oh, hey buddy..."

"Oh, hey, Ken!" Kazuki greeted, noticing the cop standing near them.

Ken sighed, noting the healed scars on the teenager's wrists. "Glad to see you're doing better."

Russel, Mimi's son, wrapped his arm in with Kazuki's. "Come on, let's go write R+K4Ever on Jyou's cast."

Yamato chuckled as the boy's rushed over, stealing Mimi's pen, much to her dismay. She reached for it back, but then all the kids insisted on playing keep-away. "I see it's better to just not act on bad ideas," Jyou sighed, looking at Yamato.

"Learned your lesson, didn't you?" the blonde remarked, walking over. He placed a kiss on his husband's cheek (resulting in 'ews' from the younger kids).

"Right, never to trust you again," Jyou added.

"Watch it. I can go get that bass and dent the other side, you know," Yamato snapped.

Takeru heard him, "_What did you do, Yamato?"_

"N-Nothing," the blonde stammered, inching away from his sibling.

"Get him, Takeru!" Hikari cried. Taichi laughed with her as Takeru chased Yamato out of the building.

"What did you do to _my_ guitar, Yamato?!"

Hiroaki sighed with a smile, "Guess they're thankful. That's what you wanted, right?"

Jyou winced as Hiroaki pressed his shoulder, "Yeah. I'm thankful that this will never happen again..."


End file.
